


Conversations

by Toshua



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 'The Bus', Gen, Lola - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the episode 'The Magical Place'  this conversation demanded attention.  Coulson wants answers from Director Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> My muse would not shut up after the episode 'The Magical Place'. Then I saw a newscast. And the story was born. Think of this as streaming consciousness borne of too much TV.

“Coulson for Director Fury.”

“Just a moment, Sir.”

“Fury.”

“Tell me.”

“Coulson. Tell you what?”

“Tell me about my death. Tell me what you ordered to keep me alive. Tell me what you did.”

“Phil ---“

“Tell me, Director Fury.”

“You were dead. I did everything in my power to bring you back.”

“Against my wishes. Against my stated wishes. I begged the doctors –“

“How do you know?”

“Doesn’t matter. I trusted you. You ignored my wishes. You kept me alive. You kept me in pain. I begged ---“

“Phil, I couldn’t let you go. I need you too much. You’re my right hand, my other eye. I never meant for you to remember.”

“You built false memories so I wouldn’t remember.”

“Yes. The technology was new, experimental. I had nothing to lose. If it didn’t work I would have to let you go.”

“Why should I trust you ever again?”

“Because you believe in what we’re doing. You believe in SHIELD. You believe in me.”

“I don’t know about that anymore.”

"Agent Coulson, as my agent I did what I believed would be the best for the planet.” Deep breath, long sigh. “As your friend I did what I thought was best for you when I created those memories. I wanted you to remember something pleasant, something wonderful. As your boss, I did what I thought was best for me in making sure you lived. I need my right hand; I need my good eye.”

“I have to think about this.”

“Take all the time you need.”

“Where did my heart come from?”

“What?”

“My heart was destroyed. Whose heart is in my chest?”

“I don’t know; a soldier killed in battle.”

“Find out.”

“Why?”

“Because a family deserves to know their child saved my life.” Coulson pushed the button to disconnect the call. He looked down at his hands as they trembled with anger. The memories he was flooded with weren’t good ones.

He straightened his tie and pulled on his suit jacket. He felt the power of “The Bus” under his feet. He opened his office door and went down to Lola. He settled into her leather seat and turned on the radio to a satellite jazz station. He had some thinking to do. His hand was steady as he pushed a button on the car’s comm. Unit.

“May.”

“Yes, Coulson.”

“Drop to 10,000 feet and open the ramp. Lola and I are going for a spin. We need some air.”

“Copy. Ready for ramp in 10 minutes.”

“Copy.” Coulson pulled on a heavy jacket from it’s storage on the backseat, tightened his seat belt. “Ready for ramp.” Another button disconnected the tie-downs and chocks around Lola’s tires.

“Ramp opening in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4….”

“Rendezvous in an hour.”

The back ramp to the ‘Bus’ opened to a crack, to a gaping hole, then disappeared from view. Cold air rushed in and anything loose flew out.

“Rendezvous in one hour. Roger that.”

Coulson fired the modified engine and backed out to where the ramp angles steeply down. The car fell away and the Bus disappeared. 

In the cockpit May watched the red speck disappear before tapping a command.

“Fury.” The director’s voice said in her ear.

“Coulson just left.”

“Roger that. Hill will track from here.”

“He said give him an hour.”

“One hour. Then bring him home.”

“Roger that, Director Fury. How angry is he?”

“Pretty angry.”

May smiled to herself. “Lola will help.”

“I hope. Fury out.”

 

Toshua 2014


End file.
